


You're Amazing

by LonelyLostBoy12



Category: Dance Academy
Genre: Christian confesses, Kat and Tara come up with a plan, M/M, Sammy confesses, fast paced, locked in a room, not so good, quickly written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 05:49:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11961000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyLostBoy12/pseuds/LonelyLostBoy12
Summary: Kat and Tara decide to do something about the "Muffins"





	You're Amazing

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this really fast on my phone memo so sorry for any typos. Also, it's meant to be fast paced and simple.
> 
> I wasn't trying for a complicated moment and a simple 'oh you like me? well I like you too so now we are dating.'
> 
> Enjoy.

     "What's your problem!" Sammy cried, being shoved into a small room before the door shut and locked behind him. "Kat! Kat! Kat open the door!!" Sammy hit the door, jiggling the nob.

  
     "Sorry Sammy" Kat laughed through the door, "but you need to confront your muffins" Sammy groaned and laid his head on the door when he heard Footsteps walking away along with giggling.  
   

     "Hey..." Sammy jumped, turning and seeing no other than christian. "Tara locked me in here, if you were wondering..."

     "I'm sorry" Sammy sighed, sitting on one of the boxes that littered the room. Christian took the box directly in front of him.

      "Why? Its not your fault"

      "How do you know?"

  
      "Because" Christian paused, a soft pink blush dusted his cheeks. "Its mine. I told Kat something at her party and here we are..."

      "I told Kat something too" Sammy looked at Christian, his shyness slowly fading away. "I told her about my muffins... For you." Christian looked confused, tilting his head to the side. "muffins?"

      "It means..." Sammy couldn't do it. He couldn't say it out loud, but he could do something else. Before his confidence faded, Sammy surged forward. Pressing his lips against Christian's. When he didn't feel Christian respond, he was about ready to pull away and apologize when he felt Christian kiss back. Christian moved his hands to Sammy's necks and Sammy moved his to Christian's waist. Sammy, not wanting to let go of his newfound bravery, swiped a tongue across Christian's bottom lip, eliciting a soft gasp from the boy as he opened his lips for Sammy.

      Leaning forehead to forehead. The two panted for breath, staring each other in the eyes. "Then I guess it'll be safe to say" Christian smiled. "I have muffins for you too."  
Sammy grinned from ear to ear, pulling christian back into a kiss before suddenly pulling back.

      "Just so you know this doesn't make me a Labrador or anything." Sammy kept going before Christian could cut in. "I don't know if we should go public. I want to, trust me I do, but this could always get back to my dad and I just know things won't go well with me being a dancer and all" 

       "So, we are a thing?" Christian asked, an eyebrow raised and a smirk laced his lips. Sammy's face tinged pink as he realized what he just said. Christian quickly grabbed Sammy's hands and smiled. "Of course we don't have to go public. Not until you feel comfortable enough. With your dad already  cutting his funding for you, and your new jobs, I get the stress. Its okay" Sammy sighed, relieved, and placed a quick peck on his lips.

 

"You're amazing."


End file.
